A touch display only requires a user to touch an icon or text on a display via fingers and hence can achieve operation, so that human-computer interaction can be more straightforward. Currently, touch displays have been widely applied in the field of display technology. In various touch technologies, one glass solution (OGS) technology is an important touch technology. An OGS touch display generally includes a touch screen and a display.